


For A Small Price

by Ionelazbv24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionelazbv24/pseuds/Ionelazbv24
Summary: Harry is smart and applies to the best school in the country. But a small problem compromises everything.  Draco is there to help him but for a small price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I'm in my aunt's bathroom staring at my own reflection. I didn't get any sleep last night so it doesn't look good. No. It's not what you think. It's not about clubs, girls or any other stuff like that. It's about sience. Yes, you heard it. Sience. I'll explain everything to you but first, let me introduce myself.  
My name is Harry Potter. I lived all my life with my aunt Petunia and my uncle, Vernon. Oh, and, I'm sorry I almost forgot, my dear cousin Dudley. There isn't much to tell about my life. My parents died when I was just a baby, I don't know how, my aunt told me it was a car accident. Oh, and I'm 16 if you really want to know. I live a miserable life here. My aunt and uncle don't give a damn about me, as for my cousin, well he just likes to punch me a lot. But don't bother showing me mercy. Today I'm going to change everything. I have the opportunity to study at the best school in the country. At Semper Fidelis. Which is also a boarding school, I might add. That means I wont stay here anymore. Living this miserable life.  
Physics gave me a chance and I'm not going to let it fly away. So I dress with the best clothes I have, get out of the house, and go to school where I'm going to present my opinion about the strong CP problem. When I arrive my physics teacher, mr Fatum greets me with a nervous smile.  
"Are you ready, Harry?"  
"Yes. I'm just really nervous"  
"Don't be. They will come in a moment. You'll make them beg for you!" I did't get the chance to respond because the door openes and a big silhouette walkes in. He openes his big mouth and with a thick voice says "I present you Mr. Severus Snape. Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. And their son, Mr. Draco Malfoy" as he pronounced their names I got to study them. Severus Snape has black oily hair. A big nose. Brown-Black eyes and a gloomy figure. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are not that interesting, to be honest. Their son, Draco Malfoy is pale, tall with beautiful features, just like his parents'. His hair is blonde, almost white, actually, his eyes are grey and his face is well contoured. He is dressed, like all the others, in black. I don't get the black thing. Why must all the rich and powerful people wear black? But I don't think much about it, I don't have time for that. They can wear what they want it's not my problem. I start presenting my powerpoint material. My heart is beating out of my chest. I talk for 30 minutes. When I'm almost at the end there is a problem with the laptop. It died. I look at mr Fatum but he lookes just as puzzeled as me. I try to continue my presentation. Who cares about the photos, right? Well...they care. All of them. I look at them as they leave tryig not to cry. One chance. I had only one. Draco Malfoy lookes at me and says "Listen. Your presentation was really good. I'll talk to my father. Semper Fidelis needs you." I don't get the chance to say anything. He leaves the class not looking back. As I enter in the house my cousin greets me in "Hey there, Loser. How did the nerdy thing go? Do I get rid of you?" I want to say yes so bad but unfortunately I can't "They are still thinking about it". Three days past by and I'm still at this school. In my physics class talking about Kirchhoff with mr Fatum. I am in the middle of a sentence about Kirchhoff's current law when the door openes and Draco Malfoy walks in. He wears a dark green suit now. I stand up and here we are. He is taller than me, of course. I look into his eyes and he does that too. I hope he can't read the desperation in my green eyes. He smiles, it's an almost unnoticeable smile, and gives me an envelope. "Welcome to Semper Fidelis !" I look at him not knowing what to respond. This can't be real. "Thank you. So much. How can I pay for everything you did for me?" "Well. Actually. There is a small price. You can be my ...let's say...companion for the nights"


	2. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work. Leave a comment or kudos if you like it.   
> Have fun.

I look at him not knowing what to say. This never happened to me and I don't know how to handle this.  
"What? You ask me to be a prostitute?" He smiles kindly. "Well, if you say it like this..."   
I am so hurt. All this time I actually taught I was good at something and now I have to be a prostitute to get into the school I've always dreamt about? I'm sorry but I can't do that. I take the envelope and give it to him. "No. I won't to this" He looks at me confused but also offended. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He asks me. He speakes rarely , like we don't speak the same language. I look at him "I said no. No. I must respect myself"   
"You realize that this is your only chance, right? You realize that I. Am. Your. Only. Chance?" He asked me putting an accent on "I", looking amused.   
I say nothing. I'm just standing lookimg him right in the eyes. I've always had a thing for eyes. It's not easy for me at all to look into other people's eyes. And it was even harder to look into his eyes.   
"Are you laughing at me?"  
"No"  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"No"  
"Last chance. Yes or no?"  
"No!" He leaves. Not looking back but laughing.   
I think about it all day. I've had it in my hands. Finally. My acceptance letter. Everything I wanted. I could've left. Finally. Get rid of that sick family. But no. Not like this. It was not that I don't like guys. He is very handsome but I prefer not to engage in anything with him. Not this way.   
Mr Fatum comes next to me " You did a great choice, Harry!" 

 

 

 

I come home and my stupid cousin greets me saying "'Sup dickhead! Are you still a waist of space?"   
I can't hold it anymore. I'm leaving this house. It's a small price anyway. I get out of the house looking for the blond guy.


End file.
